<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>babydoll by 04smuse, lovetapeficfest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423769">babydoll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/04smuse/pseuds/04smuse'>04smuse</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest'>lovetapeficfest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Park Chanyeol, Dominant Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun, baekhyun is caring and overprotective, chanyeol is soft and likes to be pretty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/04smuse/pseuds/04smuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking his student on his office desk between lessons wasn't what Baekhyun had planned for today, but how could he resist when Chanyeol begged so sweetly, especially when he was all dolled up for him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>babydoll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had all begun when Baekhyun and his friends had walked into a small, cozy restaurant on the busy streets of Seoul, the night sky basking him in moonlight, making his golden skin glimmer in the spots his black button up shirt did not cover. He suggested that him and his friends could all use a nice dinner just before launching into the first day of a hefty quarter at Seoul National University; being a professor at one of the most well-known institutions in the country was such a difficult job to obtain, but with his lively charisma and state of mind, he was doing perfectly fine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It began when Baekhyun met the eyes that belonged to Park Chanyeol, one of his best friends, Park Yoora’s, younger brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those doe eyes had greeted him and those he was with, presenting himself as their waiter tonight. With all hopes of heaven, Baekhyun didn’t want Chanyeol to recognize him; that would just be embarrassing. But from the moment their eyes met, something had glimmered in the younger’s pair—something so enticing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know Chanyeol as a person at all, only that he was a student majoring in Music Production, according to Yoora. Baekhyun watched Chanyeol disappear into the kitchen after handing his table menus, and he suddenly felt at ease when he had left them alone. Encountering someone he knew at the most random place was the most unpleasant thing Baekhyun could ever face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had served them their food diligently, the certain glimmer in his doe eyes bidding Baekhyun its goodbye. Baekhyun rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and stared at Chanyeol from below, noticing that he wasn’t smiling one bit either. When he finished serving their food, he muttered a small ‘thank you’ and turned around, wiping his hands on his apron before pulling out his phone from his back pocket—which Baekhyun had found so unprofessional since he was working—and heading straight outside after telling one of his coworkers he would be making a phone call just now. Until he left, Baekhyun had not touched his food. Chanyeol’s face that was drained from emotions was tainting his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After quite a long time, while Baekhyun was in the middle of a conversation with one of his friends, the door of the restaurant opened, and out came an angry Chanyeol with apparent tear-stricken cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun, out of his sudden instincts, was ready to get up from the table and approach Chanyeol, but someone had followed after him through the door, with an empty bottle of beer in one hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It appeared that Chanyeol was unaware that a drunk man was following him. When the man raised the glass bottle from behind him, gasps erupting in the air from customers around, Baekhyun shot up from his seat and hurried to the man, abruptly lunging at him to make them fall onto the table just beside them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sounds of a table crashing filled the restaurant and instant panic had risen. Baekhyun clenched his jaw and managed to hover over the drunk man, snatching the glass bottle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>out of his hand. He glared at the scum and raised his hand, looking as if he was going to hit him with the bottle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck were you about to do, huh?! Attack a fucking crying boy with your filthy beer bottle?!” Baekhyun’s voice boomed through the walls and was laced with complete fury; he couldn’t get Chanyeol’s crying face out of his head as he glared down at the drunk man, ready to smash his face with the bottle in a heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“H—He’s my boyfriend, you freak!” The man yelled from below, his face and voice frantic.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun scoffed, “Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>ex</span>
  </em>
  <span>-boyfriend, asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to a crying Chanyeol who stood there, his entire body trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get your things. I’m taking you home.” He ordered the younger boy, earning a rapid nod from him, then rushed into the kitchen. He’d never felt this enraged over something. Baekhyun was always a diligent man with a temper that could last endlessly. Just glaring at the drunk man who was most likely years younger than him made him want to do whatever it took for him to face the guilt of his intentions on hurting a boy like Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yoora told Baekhyun many stories about Chanyeol in the past since they have been friends for years; he knew the bare minimum about the boy, but knew he was embraced with profound love all throughout his years of living. That was possibly why wrath ascended through Baekhyun when he saw the man trying to hurt him; Chanyeol was the last person ever who deserved that kind of treatment. By the looks of it, it was crystal clear that this man was no good of a boyfriend for him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the boy appeared from the kitchen with his belongings in his hands, Baekhyun stepped back from the drunk man and kept his gaze fixated on a broken Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see that his flushed cheeks were stained with tears, even though it seemed like he had no tears left to cry; he could tell that he was at the verge of letting more out. Cautiously, he gently grabbed the boy’s arm, earning a flinch from him. Baekhyun just sent him a reassuring smile and moved his hand to his waist with the most tender touch, leading him out of the restaurant and out of a toxic relationship as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to Baekhyun’s Audi RS7 was quiet as ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just the sounds of cars passing by on the street and the soft sounds of Chanyeol’s heavy breathing could be heard; Baekhyun made sure to never let go of his waist due to the way the younger boy kept leaning closer into his touch, as if he was yearning for some sort of warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man pushed everything aside in his mind and put his focus on Chanyeol, he couldn’t imagine what he must be feeling right now—his drunk boyfriend not hesitating once to hurt him just a few minutes ago, resorting to physical harm. If it weren’t for Baekhyun, Chanyeol could be in the hospital right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they reached the car, the boy had stopped at his tracks abruptly, releasing a soft cry that alerted Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, why are you crying?” The man let go of his waist and cupped Chanyeol’s cheek without thinking, lifting his face so they could make eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those large doe eyes that were just twinkling before any of this had happened looked so demoralized, as if they had lost every splash of passion, resembling a starless, black sky. Chanyeol kept shaking his head in response and hiccupped, unable to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I just—” He choked out, avoiding eye contact from the older man. His entire body was shaking with sobs, his face trembling under Baekhyun’s gentle hold. “I—I didn’t t—think he would try to h—hurt me… Just k—knowing that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurts s—so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun couldn't find the words to say; he just stared at Chanyeol with pity as he wiped the endless tears off of his cheeks, feeling the tension ease under his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was tender, sweet, and full of an adulation Baekhyun couldn’t recognize. It was something he hadn’t felt for an eternity, even if it was just an attempt at calming Chanyeol down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood there in silence and Chanyeol’s sniffles grew softer, his tears finally coming to an end. Baekhyun rubbed his cheeks one more time before dropping his hands, one reaching into his pocket to unlock the car.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“T—Thank you, Baekhyun, for helping me back in there… I appreciate it, but could you please not tell Yoora about it?” Chanyeol hung his head low and fiddled with his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pursed his lips together and turned his back to Chanyeol, unlocking the car and opening the door for him, “I won’t, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The boy gave him a small smile of gratitude before hopping into the expensive vehicle. Baekhyun returned the same smile and shut the door, jogging to the driver’s side to get in himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a good amount of time, he had completely forgotten about Chanyeol being Yoora’s younger brother. Since Chanyeol had proposed to keep this happening a secret, the man doesn’t know how he could face her without telling that her younger brother was almost attacked by his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Baekhyun entered his car and settled in, he could feel Chanyeol’s gaze on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and loosened the tie he was currently wearing since it was getting quite hot in the car. There was something that felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>odd</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as if something had shifted in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun rolled down the windows to let the city’s fresh breeze seep through, turning on the engine of the car, the roar from the startup making him smile in pride. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Chanyeol, who quickly tore his gaze away with his cheeks reddening, making him grin. He was kind of cute, almost like a doe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me the address of your place so I can take you home? You could just enter—”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol breathed out, bringing his swollen eyes that now seemed hazy back to him. He straightened his posture, his pupils suddenly dilated as he stared at Baekhyun through his long lashes. The older man gulped, he could comprehend what had shifted in this atmosphere, it was something sensual—something stifling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unconsciously, Baekhyun leaned forward just a little bit, his eyes flickering down to Chanyeol’s plump, pink lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Chanyeol?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s uniform was quite loose on his body; it hung off his limbs, giving Baekhyun a delightful view of his sculpted collarbones. He followed Baekhyun’s actions and leaned forward himself, his shaky breath smelling of strawberry candy fanning over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s wandering eyes came down to Chanyeol’s collarbone, noticing how there was a light pink strap draped around his shoulder, a lace bow peeking above the hem for Baekhyun to suddenly fawn over.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just before he could lose all his control over the younger boy’s dangerous actions, Baekhyun pulled himself back into his seat, looking directly at Chanyeol’s doe eyes that seemed to be yearning for something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun wasn’t going to drag himself in this because he knew he would end up regretting it one way or another— Chanyeol is Yoora’s brother, for God's sake. And Chanyeol, the lovely yet enticing Chanyeol who was sitting in the passenger seat beside him, was more than a decade younger than him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was even a few years older than Yoora as well, but the difference wasn’t as extreme compared to Chanyeol’s. It’d be too risky.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, could you take care of me tonight?” Chanyeol asked abruptly, his voice barely above a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, purposely pulling it down a little to show more of the pink strap that looked so entrancing against his gold skin; it made Baekhyun’s throat turn dry. Chanyeol was sitting next to him like that, beautiful and needy and searching for some sort of release or sensual comfort that Baekhyun could easily provide him with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man didn’t say anything, his eyes travelling down to his exposed collarbone, a groan etching at his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Chanyeol leaned over his seat and placed his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh, right next to his member, making the man jerk in his own seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do anything, I promise, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> take care of me tonight. Don’t you want to?” His voice came out </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> soft, so, so, so soft that it almost drove Baekhyun to the edge; he was ready to mount this young boy in the backseat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s naughty, doe eyes stared at Baekhyun through his lashes, his luscious, brown hair falling down to his forehead and along his cheek. Baekhyun brought his hand up slowly, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear, making him lean into his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, of course I will, only if you tell me what to call you tonight,” His own words had shocked him. He knew that complying too easily would only lead him to a disaster, but he couldn’t resist the beautiful boy. And he definitely didn’t want any other man to take him in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun ran his knuckles down Chanyeol’s cheek, the boy humming in response to his question. They both stared at each other, Chanyeol’s warm eyes luring Baekhyun into this abyss of lust more and more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, what would you like to call me?” His twinkling orbs slightly turning into crescents due to his bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The older man didn’t hesitate. “Baby—”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“—Doll?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Babydoll?” Baekhyun was the one smiling this time, he watched the way something shifted in Chanyeol’s eyes. The boy nodded eagerly, his long hair shuffling in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, my babydoll.” They both leaned forward, their lips meeting eagerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night went by like a flashing light. They chose to reside in Chanyeol’s apartment which he shared with a friend who was luckily gone for the remaining hours of dusk, so they had the whole place to themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right when they walked through the door, Chanyeol instantly found himself melting in Baekhyun’s arms, an excessive amount of hot tears streaming down his cheeks that were flushed due to the chilly air from outside. Baekhyun just let him cry as the younger man clung onto him, telling him about the fight he had with his boyfriend outside the restaurant through broken sobs, telling him how he was tired of feeling the constant fear and unhappiness their relationship brought upon him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun being the earnest man he was, wanted to live up to the promise he had made with the younger back in the car. After letting Chanyeol release all the misery he had carried in his heart, they ended up in the kitchen baking warm chocolate chip cookies that the younger had stuffed in the freezer, the dough being ready to be baked. Baekhyun did all the work as Chanyeol sat on the counter, watching him attentively, ending up begging for the older man to give him attention and to make him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when Baekhyun found out one of the very big things about Chanyeol’s personality—he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had ended up giving the younger man what he wanted, which was his fingers stuffed into his tight, little cunt that had been waiting to be satisfied from the beginning of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s fingers had Chanyeol crying out until the cookies were done, and just in a blink of an eye, he was watching Chanyeol limping to the bedroom with a plate of chocolate chip cookies in his hands, acting all giddy and excited to munch on them in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun could feel himself slowly falling. He stared at the younger man who was sitting right beside him on his bed covered in white, silk sheets, eating the cookies and leaving traces of melted chocolate all over his lips. Baekhyun did have one for sure, and they were delicious, but he couldn't contain his burning lust for the younger man who was now in his pretty, lace lingerie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tossed the empty plate on the carpeted floor and towered over Chanyeol, licking the chocolate off his lips before darting his tongue right in his mouth, getting ready to devour and please the gorgeous boy all night long. He knew that he was utterly captivated by Chanyeol, and it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be embraced in his beauty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their bare bodies were glued to one another, Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s shoulders as his legs were hooked around his waist. Baekhyun had pushed the tip of his member into Chanyeol’s well-prepped hole, but he earned a little cry from the man below him, making him pull out and lean down to kiss his tears away. He could tell that it was either his first time, or he just had not gone through any sexual intercourse for a while. Baekhyun was understanding, though, he took moments to comfort Chanyeol, to soothe the pain in his hole away from when he had pushed his tip in. Baekhyun had to admit, he was quite large in size, he wasn’t too long, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>thick</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babydoll, we don’t have to do this,” Baekhyun spoke softly when his back was now leaning against the headboard as Chanyeol was straddling his waist, his hands on his member, aligning it with his hole that was greedy yet not strong enough to be filled yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can just carry this on another day—” The older man had choked out a moan when his tip had squeezed past Chanyeol’s walls, engulfing him into his tight heat. He held his waist, keeping his eyes glued on the younger man’s face that was etched in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thinking twice, Baekhyun had pulled his member out, earning a strained cry from Chanyeol. “W—Why would you do that! I almost had it in!” The boy had dropped to his knees and was now sitting on Baekhyun’s lap, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks that had already dried from his previous cries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun slid his arms around his waist and pulled him close to his chest, leaning forward to press a light kiss on his forehead but Chanyeol had turned his face before he could even do so. “I want you to calm down before we take things further, Chanyeol. I don’t want you rushing yourself for this to happen. Let’s take our time, alright? We have the entire night to do this.” The older man had reassured while tucking strands of Chanyeol’s long brown hair behind his ear, only earning a pout in response to his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, how about we trade spots real fast... Turn around and get on your knees, okay? I have an idea on how I can calm you down,” The man had suggested, lifting his hips so Chanyeol could move. He looked at Baekhyun in confusion and did not say anything, he just listened to the man’s order and did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees and presenting his cute little ass to him. Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to run his hands over the soft flesh, kneading it gently and spreading them apart to view the wet, lubricated hole that he wanted to stuff his cock into so deeply. But first, he had an idea, and he had hoped it calms Chanyeol down a bit to get him ready. “You have no idea how beautiful you look for me, babydoll. So tender,” He leaned down and licked a stripe up his cleft, earning a loud moan from the younger boy as well as his hips bucking forward. “So pliant,” Baekhyun had muttered against the twitching hole before placing a kiss over it. “So fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Baekhyun dragged his tongue along the split, ignoring Chanyeol’s little protests on how he was doing such a filthy thing, and how he should not be putting his mouth over there, but the older man could care less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He traced his tongue around Chanyeol’s rim a few times just to hear the younger’s little whines, but before he could even do what he was meaning to, he pulled away and gripped Chanyeol’s, flipping his body in one swift movement. Chanyeol gasped at how he was just manhandled onto his back, and fuck, he thought it was the sexiest thing Baekhyun has done tonight. Scratch that. It was the sexiest thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> has ever done to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pushed his legs apart, allowing space for him to get in between, and Chanyeol helped him out a bit. He spread his legs as wide as he could and placed them on Baekhyun’s shoulders, watching intently with his teeth biting into the flesh of his bottom lip as the older man dived down between his legs. It was such a sinful sight, yet Chanyeol was excited; just as soon as he felt Baekhyun’s tongue trace over his rim again, he cried out in utter bliss and brought his hand down to thread his fingers through the man’s brown locks almost like he was praising him for the pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung! D—Don’t do that!” Chanyeol protested, his voice shaking when Baekhyun’s tongue had pushed past his rim and into his inner walls. He felt so pathetic right now, Baekhyun was literally eating him out and he was protesting against it, yet he kept his legs wide open for the man, as if he was granting him access to do whatever he pleases with his cunt that was so fucking needy for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pulled away and looked up at Chanyeol who stared down at him with watery eyes before his head fell back against the pillow, surrendering himself to the older man who gladly went back to what he was doing. He spat against Chanyeol’s hole first, blowing cold air onto the heat, “You look so fucking slutty right now, babydoll. You should see yourself right now because </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can actually do this all night.” Baekhyun rasped against his entrance and poked his tongue again, beginning to fuck him with something other than his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, this was not Baekhyun’s first time eating someone out like this. He had done this in his past with people he had slept with, but Chanyeol felt different, he tasted sweeter than anything he has ever tasted in this world. He held onto the boy’s trembling thighs that were trying to bind close together, unintentionally suffocating his head, but he held them in place as he ate him out as if this was the last meal he was ever going to have in his life. Chanyeol let out the prettiest moans and whimpers which induced the older man to carry on, inserting his tongue in and out, devouring everything inside just to hear those sounds that were like music to his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H—Hyung,” Chanyeol’s voice came out from his labored breaths, he clawed onto Baekhyun’s hair tighter than usual. Baekhyun ignored the sting, though, continuing to indulge in the feeling of his mouth and chin getting wet from Chanyeol’s leaking hole. “I’m c—close, fuck! Hyung, I’m going to—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Chanyeol could even finish his sentence, Baekhyun pulled his head back, wiping his mouth with the back of his palm. Chanyeol’s face twisted in desperation and anger, he looked up at Baekhyun who towered over him by putting both of his hands on the headboard above his head. “Why did you stop? I was close…” The younger’s voice came out too soft as if he was not just getting his ass ate out right now, he sat up a bit and pecked Baekhyun’s lips that were curved up into a smirk, and when he pulled away Baekhyun instantly ducked his head down to capture his lips again. He wanted Chanyeol to taste himself on his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man picked up his legs and hooked them around his torso; their lips never left one another and Chanyeol was too distracted by it, so he did not even notice Baekhyun’s hand working with the bottle of lube on the nightstand beside the bed. He coated his fingers with the substance first, before rubbing it all over Chanyeol’s sensitive hole, the coldness colliding with the heat that made him gasp into the kiss. Chanyeol grabbed onto Baekhyun’s shoulders, parting from the older man and glanced down at where his hand was, he looked up at the man with his sparkling eyes that held excitement, “A—Are we going to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you’re ready. Did that calm you down a bit? Does it still hurt?” Baekhyun’s voice was full of care, he was cautious of the way Chanyeol felt. It made the younger blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded quickly, moving his hands up to his neck which he delicately held onto. “Yes, we can try. I think I’m okay. Nothing hurts anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sweetheart. I’m going to be slow, tell me if you want me to stop. If you’re unable to speak, just squeeze my hand.” Baekhyun sent him a reassuring smile as he aligned the tip of his cock to Chanyeol’s hole that was clenching around nothing, eager to be filled. The younger smiled back and nodded once again, leaning up to kiss his soft lips and mutter a small ‘thank you’ before he could begin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be the most kind man he had ever encountered in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sucked in a sharp breath when Baekhyun pushed his tip in, his hole suddenly stretching drastically at the intruder. It did hurt at first, but it was not as bad as before. He hid his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, his legs tightening around his torso that made his ass slide more down on his cock. Labored breaths escaped past the boy’s lips and he did not give Baekhyun any signals to stop yet, so the older man pushed himself in slowly until he had finally bottomed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol clutched onto his neck, practically hugging the man, trying his best to adjust to the large size that entered him. This felt like it was his first time all over again. His first time was with Jowoon, yet he was not as attentive and cautious as Baekhyun; maybe that’s because Baekhyun is nine years older than them, almost by an entire decade, Baekhyun was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Should I start moving yet?” The said man’s voice had snapped Chanyeol out of his thoughts. He moved his head out of his neck and looked at Baekhyun who instantly made eye contact with him, his orbs full of worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Chanyeol had promised, kissing his cheek and letting his lips linger at that spot. “You can start moving. I want you to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded and laid the boy down on his back, admiring his beauty for a moment. His brown locks were stuck to his forehead due to his sweat, and his cheeks were dusted in a deep scarlet shade, contrasting with his sheen, golden skin. He wanted to pound so mercilessly into his hole, he wanted to fuck this boy into oblivion just to hear his blissed out moans that always grew high in pitch—he had recently figured this out when he fingered him earlier—almost like music to his ears; he wanted to indulge in Chanyeol’s delectable body so bad, and he knew that his personality was just as sweet. He was almost like an angel. But, Baekhyun was going to be patient. He wanted to ensure that the younger had a good, painless time with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful, babydoll.” He kissed the dip in his collarbone before pulling his cock out and thrusting it back in, making the boy’s hips move back. Seeing his face get showered in rapture instead of pain like before made Baekhyun feel better, Chanyeol was showing him positive signs that made him pick up his pace, his hands gripping at the plush, little thighs of the younger and spread them farther apart, giving himself more access to assault his hole. “You should see yourself right now, looking all pretty and wrecked, solely for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Baekhyun watched his eyes flutter shut as his lips parted, quiet gasps and the tone of his voice shrilling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s hands grasped onto his silk sheets for a brief moment before lifting his head, his hooded eyes searching for something to hold onto. Baekhyun’s dark eyes locked with his warm ones that were turning into panic. The older man’s movements came to a halt and Chanyeol’s head fell back onto the pillow, his chest heaving. “Hey, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun towered over the younger and began to pepper his face with tender kisses full of adulation, hoping to calm him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N—Nothing, I just want to...I want to hold you as we do it. I want you to hold </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Chanyeol’s voice was quiet, turning his face so his shyness could go unnoticed, but it didn’t. The older man chuckled and pecked his cheek before taking his hands in his, bringing his knuckles to his lips and kissed them, “Of course. Your wish is my command, princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed out at that, squeezing Baekhyun’s hands before clenching his hole around his cock, earning a sudden groan from the older man. That made Baekhyun continue with his movements, he released Chanyeol’s hands and brought them to his back, letting the younger boy hold onto him just like he wanted to. It felt like he had a thing for his shoulders, because that was where Chanyeol held onto him most of the time; even though the younger was a head taller than him, and had a bigger build, Baekhyun still had broader shoulders. From the moment they began their night, he made sure to assert his dominance which was not too hard, considering how pliant Chanyeol already was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thrusts grew rapid, as well as Chanyeol’s nails that were now carving scars onto his back with every movement of his, the bedframe hitting the wall in front of them. Baekhyun’s head ducked down to Chanyeol’s supple tits, and he licked around a sensitive nipple that was perked up, “A—Ah!” The younger cried out when Baekhyun’s lips, teeth, and tongue began playing with the responsive buds. “Hyung, if you d—do that, I’ll fucking come—” He screamed out and dug his nails onto Baekhyun’s shoulders when he bit around the areola, leaning back to admire the teeth marks around his nipple. Feeling content with the way it looked, and with Chanyeol’s reaction, he moved his lips to the other one, sucking and licking it until the boy was squirming beneath him, his head thrashing to the sides as he begged him to stop or else he would come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B—Baekhyun, stop! Please!” Chanyeol was quite ridiculous, as much as he protested for Baekhyun to stop what he was doing, he didn’t even try to push him away. It made the older man smile against him in victory, continuing to suck and bite his nipple as if he carried milk in them. It was sinful, yet he loved it, so he was not going to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right when he bit around it again, Chanyeol’s neglected cock jumped, white stripes of cum painting Baekhyun’s toned stomach. Chanyeol let out a cry as his back arched, Baekhyun’s mouth begging pressed against his sensitive bud even further. The older man had pulled away, grinning down at him as his eyes marveled at the piece of art underneath him. Chanyeol looked completely obliterated; the gold skin of his chest was covered in red and teeth marks, and there were a few lines of cum along his abs, his cock growing hard again as Baekhyun continued to ram into him. “These tits are all </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay, babydoll? I want to be the only one who can see you like this,” He rasped out as Chanyeol nodded instantly, his hands reaching out for Baekhyun’s back again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O—Of course, hyung,” For the first time, Chanyeol had responded to him. “My body is all yours, I only want to be yours.” His words made Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat, and he felt like a teenager who had just gotten confessed to by his crush. He buried his face in Chanyeol’s neck to hide his smile and flushed cheeks, he didn’t want the younger boy to see him so </span>
  <em>
    <span>flustered</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A certain, deep thrust that brushed along Chanyeol’s prostate gland made him let out a particular moan into his ear— that caused Baekhyun to cum instantly. Once the older man had released his seed inside him, riding out his high until he was fully satisfied, Chanyeol had passed out below him, just after he also came himself for the third time during the whole night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby?” Baekhyun had called out, slipping out of his hole, ignoring the drops of cum that was dripping out of his entrance. He palmed Chanyeol’s warm cheek, earning a little mewl from him, “Chanyeol? Did you really fall asleep on me like that?” The younger boy whined at Baekhyun’s voice that seemed to be disrupting his slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man just sighed and kissed his button nose before hopping off the bed and making his way to Chanyeol’s bathroom, searching for the things he needed to clean up the boy. His bathroom was incredibly neat for a college student’s, and it smelled like vanilla bean which made Baekhyun smile. He had found a washcloth in the drawer and he wet it with warm water before cleaning himself up first, then wetting it again to head back and clean Chanyeol up. He left the bathroom and walked back to the sleeping boy whose legs were still wide open, giving the older man a perfect view of his own cum slipping out of his abused hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby,” Baekhyun muttered to himself and began to gently clean Chanyeol’s hole up, making sure to not apply too much pressure in that area because it may hurt. When he had finished cleaning the boy up, he tossed the washcloth in a bin that was full of dirty clothes since it was literally written on the bin. From afar, he quickly snapped a picture of Chanyeol sleeping because he looked incredibly adorable with his cheek squished against the pillow. He then got into bed with Chanyeol, turning the lamp off on the nightstand and pulling the duvet over their bare bodies. The younger boy immediately curled into Baekhyun’s chest, his fluffy brown hair tickling the man’s chin, making him press a kiss into the strands and mumble a soft ‘goodnight’ before falling asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <span>❀]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Chanyeol woke up with a bright smile across his face. There, in his hands, laid a note with the neatest handwriting he had ever seen. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Had to head off as soon as dawn approached— I enjoyed watching your beautiful face sleep so soundly, call me, babydoll :) (XXX) XXX-XXX’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he will. He instantly picked up his phone from the dresser beside his bed, his lower back slightly aching due to the eventful night he had; Baekhyun made sure to treat him well. He loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took his sweet time adding Baekhyun to his contacts, but unfortunately, he didn’t have a picture of him to use. A part of him was wholly glad that Baekhyun didn’t consider him as just some one-night stand, that’s what Chanyeol was afraid of when the older man had engulfed his entire body in his arms when they finished after countless rounds, but Baekhyun proved him wrong. He pulled up the messages app and pulled the duvet off his body, exposing his long legs that were painted with red marks, bite marks as well on his inner thighs. He quickly snapped a picture of his legs and sent it to Baekhyun with a smiley face before hopping out of bed carefully and fixing himself a warm bath after freshening up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just when he finished brushing his teeth and washing his face, he heard his phone buzz against the bathroom counter, and he quickly dropped what he was doing to race over to the phone and see what notification he got. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Baekhyun’s name on the screen and he had never unlocked his phone so fast. The device almost fell out of his hands when he saw the image Baekhyun sent him— a back selfie. Baekhyun was standing with his back facing the mirror in his own bathroom, taking the most perfect picture of his broad shoulders and back, showing off the scratch and nail marks along his unblemished skin. Chanyeol gasped, dropping his phone onto the counter and covering his face with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I do that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, looking at himself in the mirror with doe eyes scanning every hickey that was left along his collarbone and neck, one also right below his ear, which would be a pain in the ass to hide. His phone buzzed again, meaning Baekhyun sent him another message. Chanyeol picked his phone back up and read the little bubble of words the older man had sent. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>From: baekhyun hyung</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like we were both quite merciless last night, right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Baekhyun had sent another image, which was a screenshot of what he entered as Chanyeol’s contact name and picture on his phone. The young boy had to pause for a second after looking because he was completely flustered; Baekhyun entered his name as ‘babydoll’ with the pink cherry blossom emoji, and as a contact picture, it looks like he sneakily snapped one of Chanyeol while he was knocked out.</span> <span>He smiled and set his phone down, stepping into the warm bath water and sighed contentedly. For the first time in forever, Chanyeol was happy, and felt loved.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <span>❀]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Walking onto campus, Chanyeol could sense the heavy weight being lifted on his chest as he made his way past a crowd of young adults scattered amongst the area. He could feel some lingering eyes on him, he knew what it was about, and he ignored it. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and tried to pick up his pace so he could get to his friends, but he was struggling quite a lot because of his sore ass from last night. Just those memories resurfacing in his mind made him blush, just thinking of Baekhyun hyung made him blush—he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, his long brown hair that was in curls today bouncing; thinking of such sinful things while he was on campus showed a lot about him. When he approached the spot his friends always waited for him at, just outside the Language Arts building where his class was located, he stopped at his tracks at the sight, his entire heart falling to the pit of his stomach. Jowoon, his ex, was there, talking to Sehun. Sehun looked annoyed at the taller man with fiery red hair, and Chanyeol swore he was ready to flee the scene, but he was too late. Jowoon turned around, looking like he was about to leave, but he saw Chanyeol standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” The brown-haired boy mumbled to himself, his head dropping as he was turning at his own feet to leave. He was going to be sick. Seeing Jowoon after the incident last night made him want to crawl into his sheets and never come out, mainly because all he felt was abundant fear. When he turned his back to the group, he pulled out his phone, going straight to the messages app.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>From:</b> <b>babydoll </b><b>🌸</b></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hey!!!! can you talk for a bit?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol bit the nail on his thumb as he waited for a response, staring down at his phone screen, hoping for an immediate response, but didn’t get one. He was ready to type again and his fingers were moving fast. “Fuck... c’mon hyung,” He was solely seeking for comfort, which Baekhyun gave him. He heard Jowoon calling his name out from behind him, and by his sudden instincts, Chanyeol turned around to see if the man was coming after him, which he was. Chanyeol averted his attention back on his phone because it vibrated in his hands, then right at that moment, his shoulder collided into someone’s and his phone fell out of his hands, as well as the belongings of the other person.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! I’m so sorry!” The young boy quickly got down on his feet to pick up the phone, and his hands were shaking uncontrollably because he could feel Jowoon’s presence creeping upon him. He was unable to do even gather anything, so the person he bumped into, a man with the slenderest fingers that seemed familiar to him, handed him his phone that had his messages with Baekhyun displayed on his screen. When the person’s hand was just an inch away from him, his heart dropped. The scent of fresh pines filled his nostrils, a scent that was oh so familiar, it made his insides heat up within an instant. When a distinct memory flooded his mind, he looked up, only to meet dark eyes that belonged to the man who took care of him last night.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He took the phone from his hands, his pair of frantic eyes locked with Baekhyun’s calm ones, “H—Hyung, what are you doing here?” Baekhyun didn’t answer, he just grabbed his things off the ground and that’s when Chanyeol realized— everything struck right through him like lightning. Baekhyun stood up, eyeing Jowoon who stood there, awaiting to speak to Chanyeol. The younger boy stared at the ground, feeling tears sting in his eyes; nothing had seemed to be going right for him lately, he couldn’t even fathom this sudden fact that he slept with a... professor from his school.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeol, let’s talk.” This time, it was Jowoon who spoke up, reaching out to take a hold of Chanyeol’s wrist but was stopped by Baekhyun. Chanyeol stood there, feeling the air in his lungs slowly give out. He was unable to speak nor think, yet seeing Baekhyun standing in front of him, the apparent possessiveness dominating the air embracing them made him flush from his cheeks to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Jowoon, right? The drunk boy who tried assaulting his so-called ‘boyfriend’ last night, and one of my Literature students, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Byun Baekhyun, Professor Byun.” God, if it were him that was being spoken to like that by Baekhyun, he would surrender right there. Baekhyun’s voice wasn’t kind, neither was it rude, it was directly in the middle of the spectrum but seemed to lean more towards the rude side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister Park needs to head to class, and so do I. Have a nice day, Kim Jowoon.” Chanyeol lifted his head at his words, coming face to face with Baekhyun’s tentative eyes that saw right through him, sensing his discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t even spare Jowoon a glance. He followed Baekhyun to wherever he was going, which seemed like the English building. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy fiddled with his fingers as he stared at Baekhyun’s back, trying to find the right words to say. “Hyung—”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“—Not now, Chanyeol.” His voice was stern.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol just hung his head low and followed quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped in a room which was the computer lab in the English building. Baekhyun opened the door for the younger boy, his dark eyes trailing after each movement of his. It made the hairs on the back of Chanyeol’s neck stand. When he heard the door click behind him, a certain noise made him turn around, and he was met with Baekhyun’s lips on his. Chanyeol gasped into the kiss, feeling Baekhyun’s sturdy hands slide under his thighs and lift him off the ground; he was placed on one of the desks and the older man had swept the keyboard to the side, so it didn’t hurt Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They first started off with small pecks that grew into a heated make out session. Chanyeol’s plump lips had parted, granting Baekhyun’s tongue access to explore the inside of his mouth as if he didn’t do enough last night. Feeling Baekhyun’s warm hands roam around his body was exceptional, it was like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>owned</span>
  </em>
  <span> him from the way he caressed the smooth skin of Chanyeol’s waist, kneading the little chub around his waist which he tends to do often as they kissed. “H—Hyung…” Chanyeol whined, trying to push the man off him due to how afraid he felt from doing something intimate like this at school. Then, the sudden fact that Baekhyun was a professor clouded his mind, and it made his cheeks go on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unconsciously, Chanyeol clutched onto the man’s dress shirt tightly, pulling him closer and sliding to the edge of the desk so their chests were touching. He turned his face to the side, letting Baekhyun kiss along his cheek and jaw. He couldn’t help but smile as he breathed heavily, enjoying Baekhyun’s presence around him. The man brought an arm up to slide around his neck so they could hug, which Chanyeol instantly complied to. He melted in Baekhyun’s arms, “Thank you for saving me from him back there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, babydoll. How are you feeling? He didn’t do anything to you before we met, right?” Baekhyun questioned, starting to pepper Chanyeol’s cheek with pecks. It made the young boy giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. He didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Baekhyun sighed into his neck, “If he laid a finger on you, I’d snap him like a twig.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’d snap one of your students like a twig? For me, another student here?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t say anything to that. He pulled away from Chanyeol, so they were face to face. When they made eye contact, Chanyeol bit the inside of his cheek, he was nervous. Baekhyun didn’t seem to be angry, though. He just let Chanyeol touch him, feel him, kiss him— there is no possible way that he didn’t condone their relationship. “Yes, I will. I don’t give a fuck if you’re a student here, babydoll. You don’t mind if I’m a—” God, if he says professor, Chanyeol will faint. “—Professor here, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” He answered fast, watching a smile grow on Baekhyun’s face. He slid his hands up his back and to his broad shoulders, “I find it kind of hot, if I’m honest. You’re going to fuck me in every classroom in this building, hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pulled him in for a steamy kiss before answering, “Not if you don’t beg sweetly to me, like the needy fucking baby you are.” His dangerous hands moved down to Chanyeol’s little ass and he squeezed it, making the younger boy let out an embarrassing moan that echoed through the room. The man laughed, “You’re so perfect… Just look at you, you’re so desperate, aren’t you?” He parted Chanyeol’s ass cheeks through his loose sweats while nosing along his jaw, “You’re so desperate for a professor’s cock ramming into your hole until your full of his seed, fuck.” He cursed when the student pulled down his sweats just a bit, so Baekhyun could feel his panties.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y—You like these?” Chanyeol asked breathlessly, seeking praise from the older man who tore himself off him. Baekhyun’s eyes were glued on Chanyeol’s hips and ass that were now exposed since he pulled his sweats down just a little, just to show off his panties he liked to wear regularly. The pale blue contrasted so well with his tan skin, it made Baekhyun fight so hard against the urge to mount the student right here on top of these computers. But he couldn’t. He cursed under his breath and grazed his fingers against the lace, Chanyeol watched him intently, expecting the older man to do something else other than pull his sweats back up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? W—Were these ugly? Are these ugly on me?” Chanyeol’s voice quivered, he hopped off the desk and looked at Baekhyun with his big, puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” The professor grew frantic when he saw Chanyeol’s eyes well up with tears, “We can’t do this here, babydoll. As much as I want to fucking rail you right here and tell you how beautiful you are, we just can’t risk it. Okay?” He reached over and cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks, pressing a kiss on his cute nose then the apples of his cheeks as well. The younger just smiled in response and nodded, which relieved the hints of stress Baekhyun was feeling. He thought he had upset Chanyeol.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a moment, Baekhyun now caressing Chanyeol’s cheeks softly with his thumb, the younger gazing down at him with something unreadable in his eyes. Chanyeol was the first one to break the contact, he straightened his clothes out and looked at the door, then back at Baekhyun, “I should go now.” Something was off about him. Even though Baekhyun was able to get a good perception of Chanyeol last night just last night, he felt like he could see right through him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he was about to head for the door, Baekhyun grabbed his wrist, stopping him at his tracks. Chanyeol hesitated before turning around to face the older man. “Did I do something?” He was being straightforward.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shook his head, sighing, “No, I—I’m just kind of embarrassed right now? I can tell you about it later if we meet up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Good. He’s comfortable with opening up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded instantly, letting go of Chanyeol’s wrist. “Of course. I’ll text you? Or just text me whenever you’re done with your classes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy mumbled a quiet ‘okay’ before heading out of the room and for some reason, Baekhyun felt his heart pinch at the sight of Chanyeol walking away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <span>❀]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That day, they went home together—more specifically, Chanyeol went home with Baekhyun. They didn’t have sex or anything, just embraced one another’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve actually spent most days together. Meeting up with one another in the empty area of the parking lot, then stopping by the grocery store before they headed to Baekhyun’s flat to get vegetables and such for dinner, then spending the evening together, was their routine. Chanyeol grew the habit of making both of them dinner every evening because Baekhyun couldn’t cook for his life and always ate ramen or take out for dinner; their roles were almost switched, Baekhyun seemed to be living the life of a college student instead of Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The younger male did not mind a single bit, though. Chanyeol was still a child at heart. He was clingy, he was pouty whenever Baekhyun spent too much time grading papers instead of giving him attention, he was needy, and that’s what Baekhyun liked about him a lot. Coddling Chanyeol in his arms and giving the stressed college student reassurance that everything will be okay, that he will be with him for moral support, was what he desired to do for his entire lifetime. Baekhyun’s feelings took a huge leap during these few weeks with Chanyeol by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Chanyeol’s feelings did as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On a rainy, Saturday morning, Chanyeol had decided to meet up with Jowoon at a coffee shop to gain his closure. Baekhyun took him because he was not going to let Chanyeol go alone, but he waited for the younger boy in his car that was parked far from the shop. Baekhyun discussed how things were going to be when Chanyeol meets up with Jowoon; Chanyeol wore a hoodie with a beanie, and he had his Bluetooth earbuds in with his phone on call with Baekhyun. Baekhyun couldn’t go in there with him of course, but he wanted to ensure that Chanyeol was going to stay safe at all times. So, their plan was for Chanyeol to stay on call with him, for moral support because the younger boy truly needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Chanyeol got out of the car, he held Baekhyun’s hands for a moment, letting the older man give him words of encouragement because he was afraid. Baekhyun remembered feeling how Chanyeol’s hands trembled in his, his bottom lip quivering because he was at the verge of tears due to his fear, it broke his heart. “Babydoll, you don’t have to meet him if you don’t want to…” He muttered into the boy’s cheek, pressing a soft kiss right on the mole near his sideburn. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to. I need to end things with him, I need to set myself free.” Those were the last words Chanyeol said to Baekhyun before exiting the car, running to the coffee shop in the rain. Baekhyun made sure to give Chanyeol a quick kiss of good luck. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they got on call, Baekhyun wished him all the best and all Chanyeol did was hum in response since he was already in the coffee shop. Baekhyun was scared too. If Jowoon laid a single finger on him or attempted to harm him in another severe way just like the way he tried to back at the restaurant, he wouldn’t hesitate to barge into that coffee shop and strangle Jowoon with his own bare hands. As he sat in the car, listening in to their conversation, Baekhyun had to restrain himself and keep himself calm. The unsettling tone of fear in Chanyeol’s voice was vivid.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you wanted to meet me to end things, but Yeol, you have to remember that I know a side of you that no one else does, and I really won’t fucking hesitate to reveal that side if you cut ties with me.” Baekhyun’s fist clenched in his lap at those specific words he heard in their conversation. Chanyeol’s shaky breath was audible through the phone. And in honesty, Baekhyun had no clue what that boy was even talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jowoon.” Chanyeol had responded, his voice unwavering. Baekhyun smiled at his stern tone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t? Are you sure about that, Yeol?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence after that. Baekhyun then heard shuffling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have pictures of you,” Jowoon’s voice got loud, meaning he was leaning close to Chanyeol to whisper in his ear. “Pictures of you in little fem shit. Remember when you wore those cute, lace panties for me? You were so gorgeous in those, I had to capture a picture of you in them because you told me you’d stop wearing them…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the coffee shop, Chanyeol heard Baekhyun’s heavy breaths through the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“T—That’s because you said I was ugly in them...due to my long legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y—You like these?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? W—Were these ugly? Are these ugly on me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That ruined look on Chanyeol’s face from that day flooded Baekhyun’s memories, and his jaw clenched, his nails digging into the palm of his hands due to how angry he grew. He hated Chanyeol’s insecurities. He could tell that the younger boy didn’t like the way he looked at all, so Baekhyun always made sure to throw compliments at him, to shower him in the utmost love so he could grow a thicker shell. Chanyeol was indeed growing one, but it seemed like Jowoon was ready to tear it down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, I changed my mind.” Jowoon’s voice faded, Baekhyun assumed he was back in his seat. “I have plenty of pictures of you, Yeol. Try to get away from me and I swear I will leak them all.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Baekhyun breathed onto the phone suddenly, no way in hell he was going to let Jowoon ruin him anymore. “Don’t feed his ego, act unfazed, okay? You are utterly beautiful, and you are my fucking rock. I know you are strong, so act like it. Tell him you don’t give a flying fuck about those pictures and whether people see them or not. He’s a coward for trying to manipulate you, but you’re not a coward. You’re better than that.” The older man heard Chanyeol take a deep breath. It didn’t take him too long to respond back to Jowoon’s threat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? Go leak those pictures of me. I could care less about people knowing about me wearing those garments because I like that side of myself. Do whatever you want to tear me down, just know that I’m fucking done with you and that I don’t want anything to do with you from this day on,” There was a screeching of a chair sound from the other line. “Our relationship had piled me in shit and I’m tired of it, I deserve someone better than an abusive, manipulative asshole like you. Goodbye, Jowoon.” And with that the call ended.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s hand that was gripping onto the phone tightly dropped from his ear. A deep sigh released from his lips and he didn’t hesitate to get out of the car because the boy he grew so fond of was running towards the car. Chanyeol’s beanie was off, revealing his messy strands of brown hair; luckily, he was not crying, he actually had a smile across his face. Baekhyun smiled back at him and opened his arms wide, letting the younger boy jump into his arms. With just one swift movement, Chanyeol’s legs were hooked around Baekhyun’s waist while his arms were tightly draped around his neck, he buried his face into the crook and laughed, “I’m fucking free!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby, yes you are,” The older man placed him on the hood of his car so he could properly hug him. The rain had stopped a few minutes ago, so the atmosphere was perfect. “I’m so proud of you, god, you’re amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only because of you, hyung,” Chanyeol pulled away and stared at Baekhyun with his big bright eyes, “I’m happy because of you. Thank you for teaching me how to love myself… I would’ve broken down if you had never said those encouraging words to me, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart.” He hugged the older man again, this time tighter. “I like you so much…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And from that day, Baekhyun knew. Baekhyun had hope for their relationship lasting in the future. Despite the big hindrance that was floating right above their hearts, it wasn’t going to pull them apart from another. They believe that they can overcome it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t speak about that day afterwards, but something had shifted in Chanyeol. He became clingier, needier than usual, more immersed in their love life. It got to the extent where Baekhyun had to scold him one day because he wasn’t completing his homework for one of his classes, mainly because he wanted to begin their cuddling session early almost every night. His behavior wasn’t bad at all, Baekhyun actually adored it wholeheartedly, but he was also falling behind in his own work. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their cuddling sessions didn’t necessarily include cuddling. Since Chanyeol was practically living with Baekhyun and ditched his roommate in their apartment which he still paid for, it was way too easy for Chanyeol’s mischievousness to make an appearance. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun’s daily routine by heart. He knew that the older man came to his bedroom to play League of Legends on his console during his break from work. Baekhyun always found him sprawled across the bed with nothing but a long shirt on, his textbook and notebook open but paid no attention to. Most importantly, he always wore lace panties, and that was something Baekhyun couldn’t ignore. Chanyeol took advantage of his privileges and constantly got what he wanted by the older man; Baekhyun either ate him out with the notebook and textbook still on the bed, or fingered him till he came, but never actually penetrated him. They haven’t done it since the night they first met.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There were some instances where Chanyeol was too worn out from school to repay Baekhyun for the pleasure he provided him with, and the older man did not have a single problem with it, he just let Chanyeol hug him to sleep as he attempted to grade more papers and finish work on his laptop. Chanyeol’s presence seemed like a blessing, Baekhyun grew too attached. Finals were coming right around the corner and Chanyeol had to head back to his apartment to focus on studying, and it was too painful for Baekhyun to even let him go back although they saw each other every day— that’s how attached he became. Even from the beginning, seeing Chanyeol walk away tugged at his heartstrings. There was something about him, something about his twinkling doe eyes that made it hard for him to let go. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What he wasn’t expecting was to see the younger boy standing by his closed office door with his hood on, his long brown bangs almost covering his eyes. Baekhyun felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach at the sight of the tall, yet small boy waiting for him there patiently. Their eyes met briefly before Baekhyun looked away first, pulling the keys out of the pocket of his trench coat. “Good afternoon, Mr. Byun.” Chanyeol spoke up first, moving aside from the door to give Baekhyun space. His character when they’re in public is completely different from his character behind closed doors. Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheek, hanging his head low as he focused on unlocking the door which seemed like a hard task due to his shaking hands. The scent coming from Chanyeol...it was sweet, captivating, he smelt like vanilla sweet cream, or like he just walked out of a bakery or something. Baekhyun had to keep his cool because he really wanted to fucking devour the male right here.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“G—Good afternoon, Mr. Park. You may come in.” The professor said nonchalantly, feeling the boy follow him from behind. Chanyeol closed the door as Baekhyun took off his trench coat, the professor could feel Chanyeol’s gaze burning holes through his back, he could also feel something switch in the atmosphere. The silence between the two made Baekhyun ponder about what the young male was fishing for all of a sudden; it was extremely odd for him to appear at his office out of nowhere, it was risky. So that meant something was up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun turned around the moment Chanyeol pulled his hood down, giving him a clear view of his beautiful face that shined more than usual. His pink, plump lips had a slight sheen, the sunlight from the office window making them gleam more. Baekhyun gulped, looking away from Chanyeol because he would not be able to restrain himself from mounting the boy if he stared any longer at his beauty. “Yeol, what are you doing here? We agreed not to meet inside the building.” He asked, leaning against his desk and pulling the sleeves of his dress shirt above his wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually have some news for you, I’m not sure if you’ll be happy about it, but I definitely am.” Chanyeol walked forward so he was standing just a few inches away from Baekhyun, making the delectable scent coming from him grow stronger. Baekhyun didn’t even dare to look up at him. He couldn’t. “Can you kiss me? Just once?” His face got dangerously close to his, their lips brushing together briefly, making the older man stand up straight. Something was definitely odd about Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not here.” Baekhyun wasn’t going to let his guard down. “And what is the news?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Chanyeol took his hands and placed them on his own small waist, bringing their bodies closer to one another. “I want you to fuck me right here, Mr. Byun. It’s been too long, and I don’t think I can wait any longer. I’m not going to tell you until you listen to me.” Hearing Chanyeol call him Mr. Byun made Baekhyun’s stomach light on fire. He didn't answer the boy even though he was willing to shove his cock into his sweet little hole right on his desk, but Baekhyun was going to be smart. He wasn’t going to let Chanyeol get what he wanted so easily. He also didn’t know what made him act like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The boy took his silence as an answer and stepped back from him. For a second, Baekhyun thought he was going to leave by the way he turned around and headed for the door, but instead, he locked the door shut. When he turned back around to look at Baekhyun, their eyes met, and never left. The older man breathed heavily as Chanyeol brought his hands down to the hem of his hoodie, pulling it right above his head, revealing a baby blue babydoll lingerie. Baekhyun swallowed the lump in his throat as Chanyeol pulled down his jeans afterwards, he watched the way Baekhyun’s eyes that were now dark and full of lust dart down at his panties that completed the outfit. “W—What about now, Mr. Byun? Will you fuck me or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell has gotten into this guy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dressed up prettily, just how you like it. All for you.” Chanyeol’s words were dangerous. Baekhyun felt like he was standing at the tip of an iceberg, ready to be pushed off in any minute because of the young man standing in front of him in nothing but lingerie. The baby blue contrasted so well with his gold skin; the lace stuck to his abs that Baekhyun found incredibly breathtaking. On top of that, Chanyeol had the lightest shimmer on his cheeks, along with his plump lips coated in pink lip gloss.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You look amazing, babydoll, but I will not do what you want me to when you fucking ask me like that.” The older man scoffed, accepting the fact that he had no choice but to give in and indulge in this sweet moment Chanyeol was offering him, he was ready to indulge in the younger man’s beautiful body that was adorned by the lace. Unfortunately, he had already plummeted into the deep desire he had for the boy, right off the iceberg. Chanyeol just smiled at his response and walked toward the professor, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing their lips together for a chaste kiss. Baekhyun, being the weak man he was, melted instantly. His arms snaked around Chanyeol’s petite waist that was followed by his muscular build, it made him look even sexier in the lingerie. “Learn how to ask for shit nicely without an attitude, fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He parted their lips for a moment to speak, to say those words which made Chanyeol’s knees buckle in want. The younger’s arms around his shoulders grew more snug, he could feel the abrupt change in Baekhyun’s demeanor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The suffocating air in the office caused Chanyeol’s arousal to strengthened; Baekhyun’s dominating aura was held above him, giving him every reason in the world to submit and do anything this man wants him to do, all to please him, he wanted to be good for his hyung—for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>professor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could even gather all his scrambling thoughts together, Baekhyun spun him around so his back was facing the desk; Chanyeol’s leg hiked up his torso and he could feel him smile into the kiss they were into once again. His tongue brushed against Baekhyun’s bottom lip, asking the older man for entrance into his mouth, but instead of complying, he squeezed his waist then bit his bottom lip. Chanyeol pulled away from the older man, staring down at him with hazy eyes, completely breathless. His irises held something unusual in them, something he never saw before. He knew that it was his ascendancy taking over, which he did not mind at all, he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. He loved how Baekhyun always was the manly one, the one who wanted to protect, the one who wanted to take care—not be the one who wanted to be protected, not be the one who wanted to be taken care of. That was what he had Chanyeol for. Chanyeol was his pride and joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s said pride and joy had rubbed himself against him, making them both moan at once, Baekhyun’s voice dropping an octave low while Chanyeol’s grew in pitch. The older man’s lips now felt sticky due to the lip gloss that was coated on Chanyeol’s, and he licked them, tasting the strawberry. Chanyeol stared down at him as he did so. He looked so handsome to the younger man right now, with his all-black suit, his tousled brown hair, his perfect lips looking all glossy all because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. An abundance of growing lust had rushed through his veins. He became even needier for the older man’s touch, for his cock that he was not given just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s eyes darted down to Baekhyun’s neck and noticed the chain that he always wore, hiding under his dress shirt. He smiled slyly, pulling it out with his lithe fingers and tugging on it so the man’s face was even closer to his. “Please do me good, Mr. Byun. I need you,” He nosed along Baekhyun’s sharp jawline, inhaling the cologne which he seemed to love a lot. Baekhyun remembered Chanyeol commenting on his scent a few times in the past, stating that he smelled like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> man. “I want you to fuck me so hard, right here and right now. I only want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Baekhyun squeezed the skin of his waist again, leaning into the boy’s neck to shower the sheen skin with sweet kisses. Everything about Chanyeol was too fucking delectable. He considered himself the luckiest man alive for having him in his arms, having him look all big, pretty, and needy </span>
  <em>
    <span>solely</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him. “How do I know you deserve it, hm? How do I know you deserve it after surprising me all of a sudden with this fucking outfit on? How do I know you deserve it after pestering me to fuck you? Is that how you even talk to your elders, Chanyeol?” The older man pushed the boy away slightly, watching his face twist in shock and desperation. Watching panic flash in his eyes, then lowering his irises to the floor with his hands fiddling with each other in front of his abs, was Baekhyun’s favorite sight. Chanyeol had no fucking idea how submissive and beautiful he looked right now. His confident aura he had such a minute ago had switched so fast. Baekhyun pushed his worries of being caught away and decided on showing this boy how a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby should act.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By surprise, Chanyeol clutched onto his dress shirt, not giving a flying shit if he wrinkled the ironed piece of clothing. He attempted to pull Baekhyun close, his rear end pressing against the desk, moving to sit on top of it. God, this sight was sinful. Having a student in just lingerie sitting on his office desk, acting so desperate for a professor’s cock. For some reason, it definitely boosted Baekhyun’s ego. “M—Mr. Byun, please… Please fuck me, I didn’t mean to make you mad by coming here, I—I just needed—”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“—Needed me or my cock, Chanyeol? Tell me the truth and maybe I’ll give it to you.” Something about the older man’s tone made Chanyeol whimper, his grip around his shirt tightened and he wrapped his free leg around his torso, pulling him in closer and locking him in place so he wouldn’t be able to push him away. “Say, if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> give you what I want, my break only lasts for forty-five minutes and at least ten has passed—will we have enough time?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded instantly, the strands of his long brown hair flapping at the rapid movement. He was just like a puppy. With his big, sparkling doe eyes, he looked at Baekhyun, his eyebrows furrowing to form a pleading face. “Y—Yes! I can assure you that we will, Mr. Byun. Now please, please fuck me like the good whore I am for you.” Baekhyun ran his hands along Chanyeol’s sides, feeling the boy tremble under his dangerous touches. His answer made him chuckle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How astounding this boy was</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Well, babydoll, I’ll have to prep you, or did you come prepared perhaps? I’m sure you know that good sluts like you should know that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> come prepared.” Chanyeol’s breath hitched at the new name. It was degrading as hell, but he sure did like it. He wanted to hear that word come out of Baekhyun’s sinful mouth more. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun wasn’t expecting the younger man to take his hands and guide it down to his ass. He discovered something that had shaken his core.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God,” Baekhyun groaned, feeling the base of the jeweled pug resting firmly between his cheeks; it truly unleashed something in him, Baekhyun swore he was going to give Chanyeol the best today for being so, so good for him. Chanyeol drew his hands back and Baekhyun stayed put, fiddling with the plug that kept the younger stuffed for the day. He wishes he was able to stuff him all day with his cock instead of this stupid plastic. He leaned closer to the boy and kissed the shell of his ear, enjoying the whimpering mess underneath of him that was at the verge of cracking. “How fucking desperate are you, baby? Do you mind turning around for me, so you let your hyung see what you’ve been hiding from me all day?” Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s hole clench when he said hyung. He smirked against his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The older man gave the younger space to turn around, but before he could even move, he took his hand softly and led him to the back of his desk where his chair was. He took a seat, spreading his legs just slightly, not realizing that his growing bulge was full out on display; his lap sure looked inviting to the younger man, with Baekhyun’s dark eyes staring up at him, Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to take a seat. With his back facing the man. As much as Baekhyun loved seeing Chanyeol’s wrecked face whenever they had a minor scene, without any penetration, he also loved the way Chanyeol’s broad back that was very muscular, looked in these delicate undergarments he wore. He ran his hands up his back muscles, kissing and licking along his spine. The younger boy whimpered at his actions, arching his back to make him stop and focus on the real subject here.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pulled away and remembered that they were on a time limit here.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol raised his ass a little bit, giving Baekhyun a good view of the plug. It was pink. Chanyeol remembered telling Baekhyun he felt pretty in pink.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He purposely clenched his hole then unclenched just to hear the older man groan behind him as he placed his hands back on his hips. “Fuck, your hole is as greedy and beautiful as you are, my little cockwarmer, hm? You’re going to be a good baby slut for me?” Chanyeol heard his raspy voice say from behind, suddenly feeling his thumb rub against his perineum. He choked out a moan at the new name and moved his own hand back to pull out the plug. He wanted Baekhyun in him as soon as possible, considering how long his break was. He wanted to keep Baekhyun warm with his own girth. God, they were both going to Hell for this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y—Yes, hyung, I’ll be good, just for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Chanyeol squeaked out once Baekhyun’s finger played with his rim for a split second.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he woke up today, something felt odd about himself. Perhaps it was Baekhyun’s absence taking a toll on him even though it hadn’t been too long. All he knew was that he needed to see the man desperately, he needed Baekhyun's broad body as close as ever to him before another excruciating day without him could end. “Turn around, then. I want to see your face, baby.” Chanyeol obeyed instantly, feeling his heartbeat quicken its pace when Baekhyun kept a steady hold on his hips so he didn’t fall out of his lap as he switched positions. When they were facing together, Chanyeol couldn’t even make eye contact with him. He brought his finger up to his mouth and bit his nail as Baekhyun’s erection rested between his ass cheeks, just above his plug that he had slipped back in to feel stuffed again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun found his shyness amusing. “So, you’re all flustered now that you’re sitting on top of my cock? How fucking pathetic, you were just demanding me to fuck you like a slut.” He scoffed, reaching back to Chanyeol’s ass and pulling out the plug in just one swift movement, making the younger man gasp and arch his back so their chests were pressed together. Baekhyun circled his finger along his wet, gaping hole, watching Chanyeol’s red face look beat up from pleasure. “I don’t ever want anyone to see you like this, so wrecked from just simple touches here and there, so big and needy just for me, such a sight to behold.” He spoke, kissing along Chanyeol’s collarbones as he used the plug to begin stretching his hole. “Never in my fucking life have I seen such a desperate hole just for </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> cock,” With a blink of an eye, Baekhyun replaced the plug with three of his fingers. Chanyeol clenched his eyes shut and cried out in bliss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is just the beginning of what he was yearning for. “Desperate little sluts like you should be taken care of, should be punished for wanting to stay full of someone’s seed in them, am I right, babydoll?” Another finger was added, making it four.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy nodded instantly, tears wetting his cheek as he fucked himself down on Baekhyun’s lithe fingers. “Y—Yes!” He hiccupped, trying his best to underwhelm the odd sensation growing in his lower stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol clutched onto Baekhyun’s wide shoulders which he found crazy attractive about him, he dropped his face down to the crook of his neck and rolled his hips on his lap, making his digits get pushed further into him. He squeezed his shoulders, feeling a warm tear trickle down his cheek due to how badly he needed Baekhyun’s cock in him. “P—Please, Mr. Byun...B—Baekhyun hyung, please fill me up...please, god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Their foreheads touched, Baekhyun bringing his free hand to wipe Chanyeol’s tears away, kissing his lips to shush him from his cries; he couldn’t forget that they were in his office in the faculty building that was full of his coworkers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun kissed him deeply as he fingered his gaping hole that was thankfully already full of lube—Chanyeol really did come prepared. And there was no problem with that. As much as he wanted to make the boy in his lap come first by just his fingers, like how they normally did, he knew he had to stop and give him what he wanted— his cock. Chanyeol moaned into the kiss when Baekhyun pulled his fingers out, he heard the sound of him unbuckling his belt, then pulling the zipper of his pants down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The professor pulled away for a moment, bringing his member throbbing member out, which Chanyeol immediately reached down to touch but he stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He looked up, meeting the younger’s nervous, wide eyes. “No distractions today, baby. We have to be quick.” Baekhyun ordered, bringing the boy to his chest so he could slide his cock against the cleft of his ass, coating it with lube that was dripping from Chanyeol’s hole. His demand made the younger look like a kicked puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please? I want to do something for you too,” Chanyeol pouted, his bottom lip jutted out as he paws at Baekhyun’s buttons on his dress shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The older male wanted to coo at the sight, but he kissed Chanyeol’s bottom lip, then his chin, he didn’t want to become so soft for him already. Not yet. “I said not today. We can’t waste any time, okay?” His voice was full of dominance, the tone not wavering once.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden idea had sparked in Baekhyun’s mind, he picked up Chanyeol, who yelped when he was lifted. In a swift movement, Baekhyun quickly tossed the notebooks off that were placed on his desk and placed Chanyeol down. He gave the younger boy another quick kiss on the nose before grabbing his trench coat and covered the desk with it, so the boy wouldn’t hurt his back since he was going to make him lay down. Chanyeol looked at the coat and back at Baekhyun with flushed cheeks and shy eyes, “Y—You didn’t have to do that… I would’ve been fine…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just lay down.” The older man ordered, watching Chanyeol do as he was told, slightly spreading his legs to reveal his pink hole. Baekhyun pulled him closer by his thighs, wrapping his legs around his torso. Chanyeol looked gorgeous like this; his chest raised then sunk back down due to his heavy breathing, and he looked at Baekhyun with nervous eyes, his elbows holding him up. “First you have to tell me, baby,” Chanyeol threw his head back when the professor slipped the tip of his cock into his hole before pulling it out, eliciting a needy whine from the younger. “How many more times will you act like a greedy slut for me, hm? I kind of like seeing you like this, all flushed out and wrecked without even having an actual cock inside you, I wish you could see how </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span> you look.” Chanyeol’s own member jumped at his words and Baekhyun smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, sweetheart. Answer me and I will give you what you want.” Baekhyun ran his hands along Chanyeol’s inner thighs at first, feeling the trembling bones then lifting a leg to press a kiss on the soft skin. As much as he wanted to coat his thighs in purple and red marks by his own lips, he had to restrain himself. He watched Chanyeol carefully, watched him blink his tears away, his back falling against the coat and his hands looking empty as ever because Baekhyun wasn’t holding them. So, the older man granted his implicit wish and took Chanyeol’s hands in his, intertwining their fingers then pulling him up so he was sitting. He wanted to make sure Chanyeol was comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Take pictures of me then, I want to see how </span>
  <em>
    <span>miserable</span>
  </em>
  <span> I look for you,” Chanyeol brought their hands to his lap, right in front of his erected cock, leaning their foreheads against each other. Baekhyun’s eyes had widened at his sudden suggestion. “I’ll be like this as many times as you want me to, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be like this for you, and only you, hyung. I already t—told you this earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun just smiled in pride in response to his words before sliding his member directly into Chanyeol’s awaiting hole, earning a loud gasp from the younger boy, and his hands squeezing his. “I don’t think I will take pictures of you like this, babydoll. I don’t want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that sick bastard who had tried to threaten you with pictures. I just want you all for myself, for my eyes only,” The older man brought their intertwined hand up and kissed Chanyeol’s knuckles. Chanyeol was unfazed by him referring to Jowoon, meaning he was completely over it, and he had grown his own shell back. Baekhyun was glad. “Besides, I know for a damn fact I’ll be seeing you like this more often, hm? After today, after this, I don’t think I can ever get enough of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed his cock in until he bottomed out and stayed put for a little bit, just until Chanyeol gave him a signal to start moving. It took the younger a while though, his thighs were trembling and he breathed heavily, his forehead still touching Baekhyun’s as they both kept their eyes on where they were connected. “I promise I’m going to give it to you like you never had it, hyung, I promise it’ll be hard to break the habit.”  Chanyeol breathed out, smiling lightly, feeling a bit of pride at Baekhyun’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Look at how well you’re taking me in, God, such a perfect sight to behold; you’re so right, babydoll, it feels like your pussy was designed solely for me.” The professor let out a throaty groan when Chanyeol shifted his hips slightly, letting him know that it was okay for him to move. They both did not want to play safe anymore, they both wanted to dwell in this burning desire and lust they had for each other. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol let go of the older man’s hands and leaned back down against the coat, giving Baekhyun full access to abuse his hole and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wreck</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. That was what he wanted him to do.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t waste any time, he snapped his hips up, and began pounding into the younger’s hole mercilessly, gripping his thighs with his fingers digging into his skin. It was a beautiful pain, completely pleasurable. Chanyeol bit his lip and clutched onto the coat he was laying on, trying his best not to make a single sound because if he did, he knew he would be too loud, and they couldn’t risk anything. But when Baekhyun leaned down and started pressing kisses along his belly button and up to his stimulated, pink nubs, he choked out a cry. “H—Hyung!” He brought his hands down to capture Baekhyun’s soft strands, arching his back to give him more of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good around me, babydoll, just like a pretty little </span>
  <em>
    <span>sub</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all for me,” His tongue lapped around his right nipple before his teeth scraped against his hot skin, and Chanyeol didn’t know how to react all; the sound of their skin slapping against each other, along with his own wet hole making squelching sounds as the professor’s cock rammed in him while he had his own fun tasting Chanyeol’s nipples as if he was getting fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>breastfed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it drove the younger male mad. He felt so satisfied, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as if he was waiting for this moment all his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your tits are everything to me, Yeollie baby,” Chanyeol almost lost it at that new nickname, again. Baekhyun sucked at the pink nub, “Imagine if they were full of fucking milk, you would want me to empty them for you, am I right? You would look so beautiful like that, god, you drive me crazy.” Chanyeol wanted to respond, he wanted to tell Baekhyun that he was right, that he would let the older man do anything with his body as he pleases. But he was unable to even utter a word out. He felt like he was tipping off the edge but was constantly pulled back by the cock in him, as it creeped closer and closer to his prostate with each thrust, but never actually reached it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Deeper, hyung, fuck me harder and deeper</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wanted to cry out, and he knew Baekhyun would oblige. He knew for a fact that the older man would listen to his pleas and go above and beyond what he begs for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was fast. His speed kept growing, as well as the pool of heat in Chanyeol’s lower belly. He moved his hand down that certain spot and sighed in content when he felt a little bump that was Baekhyun’s cock. The older man saw him move his hand, pressing down like he’s trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him. For some reason, it feeds Baekhyun’s ego, making him smirk and pull his cock out for a brief moment that earns a whine from the younger. He slid in again, this time deeper, and Chanyeol literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>wails</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The professor clasped his mouth shut halfway through the noise, shushing him to protect both of their asses. Chanyeol cried into the palm of Baekhyun’s hand and held onto his wrist as his body kept moving back and forth against the soft coat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to get us fucking caught, hm?” Baekhyun’s free hand grabbed Chanyeol’s neglected cock, and he squeezed the tip, watching the younger’s doe eyes turn even wider than they already were. Chanyeol’s big eyes were so beautiful, so bright, almost resembling Bambi. “You want everyone in this goddamn building to know that a whore like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> is getting your sluttish pussy railed by a professor?” The older man growled in his ear and bit the shell before releasing his hand from Chanyeol’s mouth, “Answer me, babydoll.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“N—No! No, p—please.” The boy hiccupped, his voice turning high pitched at Baekhyun’s movements that were turning animalistic. Baekhyun muttered a low ‘good’, before latching his lips onto Chanyeol’s jawline, nipping and kissing the soft skin but making sure not to leave a single mark.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol let out little </span>
  <em>
    <span>uh-uh-uh</span>
  </em>
  <span> noises with each thrust of his, and Baekhyun was sure as hell proud. Drool dripped down the younger’s cheek which he had captured with his tongue, trailing it back up to his mouth so they could kiss. Baekhyun’s certain thrust made Chanyeol’s entire body arch, he grabbed onto the older’s shoulders, digging his nails through the dress shirt. His mouth gaped into the kiss, giving Baekhyun the incentive that he had found his prostate gland.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His legs spread even wider, </span>
  <em>
    <span>obscenely</span>
  </em>
  <span> wide, and this gave Baekhyun much for leverage. His cock brushed against the sensitive spot multiple times, and he felt his own stomach tightening, close to releasing inside of the younger. “Yeah, you’re such a fucking slut like this, right, baby? Always a slut for me. You’re going to let me fuck you like this until you’re squirting and screaming for more, I’ll breed you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> damn well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, breed me till I’m full of your cum, please,” Chanyeol nodded rapidly, his grip on Baekhyun’s shoulder pulling him closer to himself. “Please come inside me, please, hyung. God, I—I need it.” He cried, his tear wetting the piece of clothing, his cunt clenched deliciously around Baekhyun’s member, making the older man groan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I will, baby, since you’re begging like a sweet doll for me, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s body went stiff for a second while Baekhyun’s cock touched his prostate repeatedly, his eyes blinked the tears away and he stared up at the ceiling, his breathing turning shallow. The older man looked at his face, trying to detect any discomfort. “Hyung,” The younger man cried out suddenly, and it wasn’t a cry out of pleasure, it was a cry out of the exact opposite. Baekhyun’s movements immediately came to a halt and he slipped his hands under the boy’s back, picking him up and holding him against his chest. Chanyeol’s eyes were red and his bottom lip trembled, and even though Baekhyun’s cock was deep inside him, pressing onto the most sensitive gland in his body, he looked like he was in… </span>
  <em>
    <span>vein</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was odd. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scary</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He held onto Chanyeol’s warm body and felt his heartbeat quicken. Fear built up inside his body since they had stopped out of the blue, maybe it was because he fucked up? Maybe he had taken his dirty talking too far and mistaken Chanyeol’s malaise for something that only uplifted his self-image?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, hey, sweetheart, did I do something wrong? Did I </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> something wrong?” Baekhyun cupped his cheeks and looked him in the eye, searching for any discomfort. There was none, which relieved his fears and worries a little bit, but he wanted to hear it from Chanyeol himself. He had to admit, he did possibly take those degrading names and humiliation to a different level. Perhaps he liked it himself, but did </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol</span>
  </em>
  <span> like it?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shook his head, his curls moving with him. “N—No, I’m just… I—I need to let s—something out, and I’m scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was about to pull out, but Chanyeol stopped him by holding his waist still.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The older man took a deep breath, trying his best to ignore his throbbing cock that stayed in the hot girth. “Shouldn’t we stop so you can tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I want to keep you in me like this, so it’s more… i—intimate.” He wanted to coo over how adorable Chanyeol looked right now, despite how sinful their actions were. He nodded at the boy’s request, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and pressing a kiss on his nose, humming so Chanyeol knew he could continue.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy mewled into the gentle touch, wiggling his ass a bit unintentionally but Baekhyun’s free hand gripped at his hip in caution. It took him a few long seconds to gather courage and say what he had to say; it made Baekhyun curious on what it even was, why they had to stop right now when he could easily tell him afterwards. But he wasn’t going to shame Chanyeol for doing this, he respected his lover wholeheartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I think I’m in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you…” Chanyeol muttered out in a nervous tone, causing Baekhyun to freeze. “Ever since that day you helped me gain my closure by meeting Jowoon at the café, that was when I realized…I am in love with you. A—And I know that you might not be because I—I’m Yoora’s younger brother, and I am nine years younger than you too, b—but I just wanted to let you know now, and you can tell me if you’re still comfortable with me or not. I—I can always leave you alone—” Baekhyun cut him off by kissing him hard on the lips, sliding his cock out of his hole then pushing it back in within an instant, earning a blissed out moan against his lips from Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun began attacking his neck with kisses as the boy leaned back a bit to give him more access. When he tugged at Chanyeol’s hard cock, giving it a few pumps, tears welled in his eyes and he smiled against his skin. “I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby. I have loved you from the moment we shared those warm cookies on your bed, and I had to kiss all that melted chocolate off your lips because you looked like a little toddler.” Chanyeol came after Baekhyun said those words, while he tugged at his cock, while those hot tears of adulation streamed down his cheeks due to his confession. “You’re the most gorgeous human I have ever laid my eyes on, and I am more than willing to protect you from any adversity you may encounter in the future. I am more than willing to love you for the rest of my life, baby.” Baekhyun let go of his cock and thrusted a few more times into the younger’s oversensitive hole, suddenly riding out his high and planting his seed deep within him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun held him close as they both tried to recover from what had just happened. He rubbed Chanyeol’s back through the lace as the younger boy buried his face in the crook of his neck, sniffling here and there, muttering broken ‘sorries’ against his hot skin because he felt guilty of ruining their moment. Baekhyun did not mind that at all; in fact, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You’re all good, babydoll, everything’s okay,” He whispered into his ear and the man picked up the pink plug from where he placed it before. He lifted Chanyeol up slightly, his slender index finger slipped the cum that was slipping out of his hole back in, then pushed the plug back in as well, making sure it stayed snug between his ass cheeks. “You’re going to keep this in for the rest of the day, okay? Stay warm with me deep within you,” Baekhyun muttered against his wet cheek, pecking it before stepping away from the younger, picking up the tissue box from the table in his office.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded in acceptance and watched him as he wiped his tears away, ready to hop off the desk but was stopped by the professor. First, Baekhyun quickly cleaned his member before zipping up his pants and buckling his belt. He made sure to send Chanyeol reassuring smiles once in a while, reminding him that there was absolutely nothing wrong with the blithe glint in his eye. He needed that, it felt relieving to know that Baekhyun wasn’t weirded out by anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Secondly, he began cleaning up the younger man’s thighs and his stomach. He also made sure to kiss the younger whenever a little whine escaped past his lips, which was quite often, actually. Chanyeol’s neediness had been skyrocketing today. He helped the younger man get dressed in his sweatpants and hoodie, “Are you not going to say thank you for what I just gave you?” Baekhyun asked, keeping his eyes on Chanyeol’s clothes as he straightened it up, ensuring that nothing looked off before they could leave and face the public eye.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s breath hitched, “Yes, o—of course. Thank you, hyung.” He reached over and hugged him again, tighter than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hugged him back, “I love you. You did so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chanyeol pulled away and pouted down at him, “Oh and by the way, I also wanted to let you know that I registered for your class next quarter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment, it felt like the world had stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? So, I literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of my students?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy giggled then nodded, releasing his hold on him so he could grab the coat off his desk and place the things he tossed off back on it. “Sorry for not telling you earlier. I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to see you teach. I think you’ll look sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun choked out a loud laugh, folding his coat and stuffing it in his back where his untouched lunch sat. He turned around and took the boy’s hand, kissing it. “Okay, baby, if you say so. Maybe next time you can become a desperate little slut for me and beg me to fuck you on </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> desk, hm? How does that sound?” He tugged Chanyeol closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy wriggled away and put his hood on, his cheeks turning red. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked that nickname, Baekhyun noticed and he noted that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed again when Chanyeol scurried out of his office, acting like nothing ever happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On that same day, they met in Baekhyun’s car. The older man watched Chanyeol scurry to the vehicle and he noticed how his cheeks were too red, meaning the plug was still inside him. That made Baekhyun grin sheepishly. He unlocked the car and the boy had gone to the backseat instead, instantly pulling down his sweatpants and staring at Baekhyun who was in the driver's seat, watching the younger with attentive eyes. “Are you going to fuck me again or not, hyung?” The younger’s voice was shaking because he was in a hurry. He had stepped out of his study session with his classmates solely to meet Baekhyun, who was done for the day, in his car to help him with this damn plug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sent him multiple texts beforehand, begging to be fucked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even after what happened in my office, you still want my cock?” Baekhyun had stepped out of the driver's seat, slamming the door shut and then getting in the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold air had hit Chanyeol’s plush thighs and he shivered, cowering back from the older man who looked insanely deadly right now. “Y—You could’ve just crawled to the back instead of stepping out...someone would have s—seen you.” His eyes were glued down at his thighs that had goosebumps rising, and the sound of Baekhyun’s belt unbuckling made his ears perk up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a flying fuck about that. I want everyone to know that you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyway. Now turn around and show me that you were a good little slut today by keeping my seed in your cute ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <span>❀]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It has been a whole year since they got together, since they confessed their love to each other while they did the </span>
  <em>
    <span>deed</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his office desk. Chanyeol was still so embarrassed about that day, he told Baekhyun he never wanted to be reminded of it even though they shared an important moment together; but still, Chanyeol was desperate as hell for him and he did not want to think about it, ever. But since then, things have been extremely perfect. They have had their ups and downs, yet they were so deeply in love with each other, Chanyeol was literally Baekhyun’s pride and joy, he showed him that whenever he got the chance. He never wants to let go of that man.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, they did </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span> last night. It was their first one. Baekhyun was taking a break from teaching and he was working on researching for a book he was going to write with his friends; he had been on the edge for quite a long time, and Chanyeol has noticed so many changes in his behavior that exuded such negative energy. He never showed up for dinner, left Chanyeol alone to sleep at night when he knew how much the younger man disliked being alone in the apartment when it turned dark… Chanyeol sat down with Baekhyun just yesterday to ask him what was going on, just to check up on his boyfriend’s mental health, but Baekhyun had a sudden outburst. It scared Chanyeol honestly, but he remembered doing the exact same thing to others when it was finals week. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Today was Yoora’s wedding day, and Chanyeol found himself walking into the venue with Sehun, his best friend, by his side, instead of Baekhyun, who he wished he was with. Just a few seconds from now, the first person he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see was Baekhyun. They haven’t spoken ever since last night. The sight, though, made his heart shatter into million pieces. Baekhyun stood there, surrounded by Yoora’s beautiful friends who were her bridesmaids. He was wearing a black dress shirt, black pants, and a black blazer. His hair that was now black was shaven neatly at the sides and his long strands were slicked back in a tousled way. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The tall male gulped. That was his favorite hairstyle on Baekhyun, and Baekhyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The stray strands of hair that were purposely splayed across his forehead, Chanyeol remembered ruining his hair completely every time they made love after he came back from work. Baekhyun was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking handsome and sexy, it drove him insane. His insanity was splurging through his veins when he saw the older male laughing with the bridesmaids. God, he wished he could tell the whole world that Baekhyun was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but that wasn’t bound to happen anytime soon, especially not today. Sehun was leading him to the table they were going to sit at with their other friends from school, but Chanyeol heard his name get called, making them freeze at their tracks. He told Sehun to go take a seat and he will be there in a few, Sehun listened and gave Chanyeol a reassuring squeeze on his arm before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The younger male turned around, seeing the bridesmaids and Baekhyun looking directly at him. His eyes met Baekhyun’s first, but the older man quickly looked away, making Chanyeol’s heart slightly ache. He walked towards them with his fists clenched behind him. “Hello,” He uttered out, bowing to them all since they were all older than him. He smiled sweetly at them, “You all look great in those dresses.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed a few of the youngest girls squeal at the compliment, making his cheeks turn a deep shade of red. The oldest one, Yoora’s closest friend, was the first one to speak. “Thank you, Chanyeol-ah. I was told to let you know that Yoora is wishing you all the best for your performance. I know you won’t see her until the ceremony begins so…” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Chanyeol could thank her, Baekhyun spoke up. “Performance?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked at him, watching his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He remembered that he never mentioned the performance to him once, mainly because of his lack of presence in his life currently. He was going to perform a song for Yoora and her husband towards the end of the wedding. “Yes, Baek. Chanyeol’s going to be singing for Yoora and her husband once the ceremony finishes, you didn’t know?” The lady spoke up for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met. “No. I didn’t.” Baekhyun’s eyes were dark.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He left.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s heartbeat quickened as he watched Baekhyun walk to the men’s restrooms. He had the urge to follow him, but he didn’t. He wasn’t going to risk anything. He chose to let time do its thing, he knew that Baekhyun was quite upset with him for never letting him know, but Baekhyun was a smart man and the young male believed that with everything in him. He knew that Baekhyun wasn’t going to specifically be upset with him because of the lack of interaction they have had lately solely because of his own schedule, so how could he possibly be upset with him if he was the one who was never around? Baekhyun had to realize that; Chanyeol was certain he would. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding began shortly after their encounter. Chanyeol sat at the table in the very front with Sehun and a few other friends, while Baekhyun sat at the table on the opposite side of his, just across the room. Chanyeol could feel the man’s eyes digging holes directly at him and into him, but he gathered all his might to not look his way. He focused on his gorgeous sister who was shedding tears as she repeated the vows to her husband. Chanyeol ended up crying towards the end, and just when he broke down, he was called up to say his speech and perform. He was in shock at first that Yoora was finally a married woman, but Sehun gave him a reassuring pat on his back before he got up to head to the front. His friends, parents, and Yoora wished him all the best once he was handed the microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Singing went by perfectly as well. He kept his eyes closed because he was too flustered to look at anyone, but in his thoughts, there was one person’s face that gave him the utmost comfort, and he wished he could directly make eye contact with him and sing just to him. When he finished and heard the round of applause, he felt his cheeks heat up; he wasn’t sure how he sounded but when he saw Yoora’s gleaming face smiling at him as she clapped loudly, he grinned and bowed at the audience before speed-walking back to his seat. His friends all showered him in praises and pats on his back, his arm, and his thigh, yet all he could do was hide his face in his hands because he felt too shy. He could once again feel Baekhyun’s gaze on him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the wedding was officially over, Yoora and her husband began to slow dance on the little stage, and others had joined as well. Chanyeol stayed in his seat and drank the champagne everyone was offered. He listened to his friends’ conversations but never spoke a word, he focused on the sparkling, rose colored drink that he swirled around in his fancy glass. He glanced up, looking directly at Baekhyun's table that was partially empty. The older man wasn’t sitting there anymore. He scoffed at his vacant seat and took a long sip of the champagne, finishing it in just one gulp. Should he go look for him? Or should he just leave him and encounter him at their apartment? Chanyeol honestly felt like packing up tonight and moving back to the apartment he shared with Sehun. But when he felt a familiar presence behind him, and the words that went along the lines of; “Can I have this dance, Chanyeol?” Chanyeol’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His friends turned around before he could. Right when Chanyeol did and met Baekhyun’s dark eyes that were twinkling in the dim light, he felt tears well up on his own. He gulped and nodded instantly, slipping his hand in Baekhyun’s that was offered. He set his champagne down and let the older man led him to the dance floor, ignoring everyone’s confused yet shocked gazes at the two. Chanyeol squeezed his hand before letting go to wrap his arms around his neck. Lullaby by IU was playing, the older male just smiled lovingly at the younger one whose cheeks were flushed in a deep shade of scarlet, he didn’t dare to make eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me, baby,” Baekhyun’s voice came out deep because he tried to stay quiet, and Chanyeol, being the most obedient boy ever, instantly looked down to make eye contact with him. Baekhyun’s arms snaked around his waist and that was when they began with their slow movements. Even though what they were doing right now was extremely risky and was practically giving their relationship away, Chanyeol could care less. He held onto Baekhyun tight, missing the warmth that used to embrace him almost every part of the day but rarely enough now. “I wanted to apologize to you,” Baekhyun began, reaching up to tuck a strand of Chanyeol’s long brown hair behind his ear. “For being a total ass of a boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pursed his lips together and nodded, blinking his tears away but making on slip down his cheek, Baekhyun reached up again to wipe his tear away, “And I also wanted to apologize for acting kind of rude earlier today when I was told that you were performing, I was quite upset because I never knew you...sang? But then again it was my fault for rarely being there for you lately. You were fucking amazing up there, though. I feel like I fell in love with you all over again, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man nodded with a small smile growing on his face, he didn’t know what to say. In response, he just hugged Baekhyun as they swayed to the music slowly, burying his face into the crook of his neck and sniffling. “I love you…” He mumbled, inhaling the scent of the Burberry cologne he has always been wearing every day. Baekhyun was aware of how much Chanyeol loved it, so he never intended on switching to another one. He hugged the taller male back by tightening his hold around his waist, pressing their bodies against one another to exchange warmth. He missed this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much more. Do you forgive me?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you kiss me right here, right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s heart took a leap. Chanyeol pulled away and looked down at him, noticing how frantic Baekhyun’s dark eyes had turned but eventually melted away under the gaze of his own calm ones. “I—In front of everyone?” He asked, his voice slightly quivering because he knew there were a good number of pairs of eyes staring at them from the audience, and the dance floor as well. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol giggled, straightening out the collar of Baekhyun’s shirt, “Yes, hyung. Unless you’re too scared, which is quite shocking really. You’re not the type to cower away from anything,” He spoke, his voice carrying twinges of playfulness. Out of the blue, he leaned close and brought his glossy lips to Baekhyun’s ear, “Like stuffing my cunt with your dick in your office just one year ago.” Those specific words made Baekhyun curse under his breath, bringing his hand up to the nape of Chanyeol’s neck to level his face with his so he can attack those glossy lips that were always sweeter than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their kiss was soft, chaste, utterly delightful—Chanyeol kept deepening it as he yearned for more, his fists clutching onto Baekhyun’s dress shirt, not giving any attention to how it would turn out wrinkled, all he wanted was more. Baekhyun kept the kiss small because he knew they were in public and Chanyeol’s family was surrounding him, but when Chanyeol kept attempting at making things more intimate, Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, signaling the younger male to pull away and restrain himself. Straight from the back where his parents were located, he could feel their glares on them. That was the least of their problems, though. They stayed put, just blithely enjoying each other’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With just a blink of an eye, an entire month had passed since the wedding. Things have not changed much, just Baekhyun finishing his research and waiting till the next quarter to begin so he can go back to teaching at Chanyeol’s university. Baekhyun was very happy recently, he had received a bonus from the school for his teaching; it was a few thousands of dollars and when he got the news and ensured that the money was directly deposited into his bank account, he pampered Chanyeol so much. He took the younger shopping, bought him his favorite undergarments, some cute sweaters and hoodies he tended to wear often, hair accessories, makeup products...he even wanted to take the younger out to Japan for a small getaway but Chanyeol had to force him to stop. He had to study and work, but most importantly, he really didn’t want Baekhyun to spend all his money on him. The older man told him that he had already bought himself something with his money, Chanyeol wasn’t sure what it was exactly because nothing had changed in his attire nor lifestyle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing that had changed was the blessings they had received for their relationship. Chanyeol’s parents had stopped by Baekhyun’s flat to sit down and have dinner with the couple, and Chanyeol was honestly terrified to even face them because he hadn’t ever since the wedding day. He even had a breakdown just an hour before they even came, which Baekhyun led him out of. He was afraid of what they might say. But when they appeared at the front door with a bouquet of flowers for Chanyeol, specifically pink peonies which were his favorite, all his fear and worries vanished. During dinner, which the couple worked on together, they broke the news that they do indeed condone their relationship. Chanyeol was about to cry again when his mother had told them while his father sat there in silence, but with Baekhyun’s hand falling to his thigh, squeezing it slightly and sending him his famous boxy smile, he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And now, the younger male just laid in their bed with his cheeks squished against the pillow, his eyes glued on his laptop screen with the movie Ponyo playing. His legs felt quite cold due to wearing only a large crewneck for bed and fluffy socks that reached to his knees. He was too lazy to move and get under the thick duvet, so he chose to wait for Baekhyun to come and tuck him into bed like how he normally does. That was something Chanyeol absolutely adored about their relationship. Baekhyun was much older than him, and although Chanyeol was an adult, he still treated him like a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom door opened, meaning Baekhyun had finished showering and getting ready for bed. He heard the door close and footsteps coming near the bed, but he was too immersed in the movie to give Baekhyun his full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re watching that movie again?” The older man had said, patting Chanyeol’s bare thigh to signal him to get up so he can lift up the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. And you should know the movie’s name by now. We watched it plenty of times together.” Chanyeol huffed, picking up his laptop and raising his ass so Baekhyun and pulled the covers. The younger boy looked at him briefly and gulped. God, he always gets reminded of how sexy Baekhyun is when he’s fresh out of the shower. He was in his grey Nike sweatpants which he wore to bed daily, and he never wore a shirt either, unlike Chanyeol who was the complete opposite. Baekhyun’s hair was now back to his natural hair color—black—and it was parted in the middle, since it was wet, the strands looked even darker. And as usual, he always kept his long chain on. He only takes it off whenever he is teaching. He was a very, very sexy man.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you’re missing your favorite scene where Ponyo reunites with Sosuke.” Baekhyun said nonchalantly, setting up his pillow with his chain making a little jingling noise with every movement of his. Chanyeol tore his eyes away and gasped, darting his eyes back to his laptop screen. This was indeed his favorite scene...and Baekhyun fucking knew. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy gasped again and looked at him as he was pulling the covers over his bare legs before getting in himself. “Wait, how did you know this was my favorite scene? And you remember their names?” Chanyeol paused the movie and watched Baekhyun get in bed, grabbing his phone off the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s hand found Chanyeol’s thigh under the covers and he spoke while checking emails on his phone, “Of course I know, babydoll. You watch this movie very often after you have an exam, and I always hear you sniffling during this scene, so I just assumed that it’s your favorite.” He drew circles with his finger on the smooth skin, making the younger boy tingle inside. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol turned off his computer and placed it on the floor gently because he didn’t want to get up and move to his desk. “God, now I want to cuddle with you for knowing.” He mumbled and scooted into Baekhyun’s side, wrapping his arms around his torso and closing his eyes. “I love you so much. Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laughed, his chest rumbling under Chanyeol’s cheek. “I love you more, my little Ponyo,” The younger boy blushed then giggled at that. He turned off his phone and placed it on the nightstand. Chanyeol heard him open the drawer, he lifted his head up and watched with his doe eyes full of curiosity. Baekhyun pulled out a small velvet box, making Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow. Before he could even ask him what that was, Baekhyun beat him to speaking. “Do you remember when I told you that I had already treated myself with that bonus I got?” He asked softly, staring down at the velvet box in his hands. Chanyeol sat up and nodded, rubbing his eyes. “Yes, I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The older man opened the box, revealing a shining, silver ring sitting in there. Chanyeol’s heart did a flip when his eyes met the diamond. He felt like he knew where this was going, and it made his stomach tighten. Baekhyun was searching for Chanyeol’s gorgeous pair of eyes that were suddenly glassy, when they met, he sent the younger boy a small smile. “Do you think this is pretty, baby?” He asked, his free hand tucking a strand of Chanyeol’s long hair behind his ear. His finger trailed down his cheek and to his left hand, picking it up. He brought it to his lips and kissed each one of his digits, stopping at the one where a ring belonged, just like how he did in the car on Yoora’s wedding day.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol almost choked out a sob, nodding instantly, “Y—Yes, I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s own dark eyes turned glassy, and Chanyeol swore he had never seen this man look so vulnerable. “Well, I’m glad you do. I personally think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> even prettier, though. I want you to have this,” He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Chanyeol’s finger. The younger man choked out a sob as they both admired how beautiful the diamond looked on him. “I—I want you to have this because I am asking you if you can stay in my life until time ceases. I know that diamond rings are very common to give, but I specifically choose to give you this one because ever since you approached my table at that restaurant, I knew that from that day, I was going to shine like one solely because of you. I love you so much, my babydoll, are you willing to accept my hand in marriage?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tears flowed down Chanyeol’s cheek and he threw himself onto Baekhyun, crawling onto his lap as his arms wrapped themselves around his neck. The older man held him tight, not uttering a single word, just hushing him softly as he rubbed his back. He listened to Chanyeol cry and chose to give the younger boy time to process what he had just asked him. With a heart pounding out of his chest, he kissed Chanyeol’s shoulder that was bare because of the large crewneck that was slipping off. “I don’t want you crying, my love, I didn’t mean to make you sad.” He said in his deep voice when Chanyeol pulled away, wiping his tears away with his sleeve but the older man cupped his cheeks and wiped them off his cheeks with his thumbs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled and held onto Baekhyun’s hands, turning his face to kiss his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, is that a yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, hyung. I am more than willing to spend this lifetime with you. For you, and to share my happiness with you, I will say yes a thousand times over.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun has never seen Chanyeol beam so elegantly. A tear slipped down his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A thousand times over, you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The beautiful, young boy hummed and nodded, kissing his lover’s tear away. “For </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I will do anything a thousand times over.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>fin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!!! if you've finished, then thank you :) i hope you all enjoyed it, this fic was originally part of the love tape fic fest but i decided to take it down and post it separately for personal reasons. please let me know what you guys thought!!!! &lt;3 sub soft chanyeol and dom baekhyun is EVERYTHING TO MEEEEE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>